The Master Ship Builder
by BeautifulXwords
Summary: The Heartfilia Manor was known for luxury, royalty,ship building, and secret magic. When the royal ship harbor is attacked, the scoundrel captain of the Sabertooth fleet decides to steal it's most valuable possession- Lucy Heartfillia. It all began when two little boys stole a red-haired devil's ship to peruse their dreams. . .
1. Captured

**May twelfth 1896:**

 _I had never predicted anything like this to happen so suddenly, but yet it did. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I was born into a family of royalty that was honored by our little society. Our family lived in a secluded area, a place my father deemed worthy of our business and position. We lived near the edge of a short cliff that overlooked my father's successful business: ship making. Ship makers purchased the finest galleons and silver liners that could be found within Foire. Each was enchanted with a magic that only the master ship builder knew . . . well, that was until he met me. The master ship builder was skillful and had the most addictive personality, and soon, we became friends- although, I think he wanted to be more. He was tall, and had the lightest color of blonde hair that still haunts my memories today. His name was Laxus. Laxus showed me his craft. The spells he used to make the sails flourish with air, and to enchant the bow to bend with ease when under attack. Because we knew the secrets of craft making, we were considered valuable. I was allowed by my father to work with him; after all, royalty needed something to do once in a while. Everything was perfect, on that blue windy day until. . ._

* * *

"Lucy! Get out of here!" Laxus shouted and shoved Lucy back on the dock to avoid the kicking flames of a nearby explosion from a cannon ball. She covered her ears as another crew mate lit the fuse and sent a returning cannon ball toward the enemy. Smoke bit at her eyes and clouded her vision. "Run Lucy!" Laxus voice chimed in her ears before another explosion sent several crew mates screaming in agony and pain. She ran down the deck, hiking up her skirts and nearly tripping over a body of another soldier. Tears steamed in her eyes when she noticed the puddles of blood that crept from his body and she screamed in terror. Another explosion hit the boat on her left, the wood creaking in response and chipping every which way. The sound deafened her ears and yet she continued to run. Sweat fell from her brow and loose curls fell from her pinned hairstyle. This was no time to worry, but a time to panic. She heard yelps and screams and continuous sounds of cannons that bellowed in the distance. The harbor was under attack, and they were all in danger. "Fire again!" Another soldier shouted from the Heartfilia harbor, Lucy ran past them just as the smell of gun powder hit her senses and she scaled the stairs one after the other. Her breathing in panted heaves, and only then, when she reached the top of the small cliff . . .did she turn around. Her arms fell to her side in disbelief. The ships in the harbor were destroyed and debris lay everywhere alongside the bodies that appeared in the smoke.

Lucy squinted her eyes to look off into the distance to see what was attacking. . .a fleet of ships. Upon the masts their sails blew proud, and the insignia upon their flags echoed pirates. "Sabertooth. . ." Lucy whispered and took a troubled step back. The fire in the harbor had ceased and what was left of the soldiers assembled to battle the attacking pirates.

"For the Heartfilias!" A rallying voice shouted, echoed by its followers. "Laxus. . ." She whispered and turned her back to run.

* * *

" _Run Lucy!"_ His voice tormented her ears and she forced herself to return to the manor, she had to reach her family and bring them to safety. More importantly, she had to get to safety. She had a feeling that the pirates were here to plunder, and a young woman wouldn't stand well against them. She took the steps quickly and shoved the door open. The door nudged against something, and she pushed again and succeeded in opening it. The body of their family butler lay in front of the door, unconscious? Or dead? Her voice caught in her throat when she noticed the splotches of blood that continued from his body all the way up from the hall. Had he come to warn her? Or to escape?

Tears began to fall from her eyes when she thought of her family, and dashed from the door. "Father!" "Mother!" Lucy shouted and turned the corner into the library only to catch sight of a stranger. A stranger holding a gun to her mother's head.

"Mom. . ." her voice croaked from her lips and she weakly stepped forwards.

The smell of blood strong within the air hinted with the smell of a cigar. "Awh. .. Lucy Heartfilia!" The stranger questioned and looked her up and down before letting a contagious smile peel onto his lips. Lucy took a small step backwards until she heard footsteps behind her, and noticed that more men had assembled into the house. She was trapped.

"Lucy! Don't tell him anythi-" The stranger placed his hand up to her mother's lips to silence her and then proceeded in walking toward Lucy.

"Early on this month, I installed a spy within the Heartfilia business. . .and this little bird tells me that you happen to know the secrets of master ship building~" Lucy snorted at him and turned her head away in disgust.

"I wouldn't fix your ships even if you threatened my life." She challenged a twang of dread haunting her as the stranger then pointed the gun at her. _At least he isn't aiming at mother. .._

"You see, you don't really have a choice. Laxus has already perished within the attack, my men accidentally rid of him. And besides, in exchange for your life, you can protect your mother and father." His blonde hair fell around his blue eyes in a teasing manor, he was making a deal with her.

He clicked the safety from his gun and held it loosely at his side. "Please choose quickly, because either way you will be accompanying me on my ship." A flare of anger shot through her being and she immediately charged toward him and pressed her finger to his chest. A startled look fell through his eyes. "I don't know who you think you are! But under no conditions will I be leaving with you willingly, whether you dispose of my parents or not!"

His eyes narrowed happily and he reached down to slowly take her hand within his and bring it to her lips. Lucy snapped her head downwards in displeasure. "Your beauty certainly matches that of a princess . . .perhaps once you've filled your purpose I won't dispose of you after all." He let her hand loose and bent down to scoop her up over his shoulder.  
"Back to the ships men!" He shouted and the men chorused. "Take the plunder!" He commanded. Lucy kicked her feet and screeched several course words insulting the stranger. "Put me down this instance!"

* * *

Her mother watched Lucy be taken off and hung her head in horror. Her husband in the other room, dead upon the floor. She had nothing now.

 _Nothing but a broken harbor, filled with pictures that would haunt the rest of her existence._

* * *

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" She shrieked into the stranger's ear, satisfied when he finally growled in irritation. "Would you shut up already!" He set her down upon the dock with a thud, her skirts ruffled around her against the wood. Another pirate lowered the wooden plank for him to aboard. He snatched Lucy's arm and yanked her after him, and she struggled the whole way. "Depart!" Sting shouted toward the crew and they persisted in assembling the ship. Lucy yanked away from Sting with all her effort and threw herself against the bow of the boat to look toward the harbor. A smoky mess was all that was left behind, from this pirate fleet. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes and she couldn't pull herself away from the side of the ship. "Let's go." The stranger's voice edged into her mind, but she pushed it away. She wanted to see Laxus, father, and mother again! And the staff and crew that took care of the estate and lost their lives to protect them. She sniffled and straightened her back when he yanked Lucy by the waist away from the edge. He tugged her toward a great wooden door in the center of the ship, which was tightly secured behind her. She suddenly felt herself being thrown, and she landed upon a springy couch with a 'thud'. The stranger sighed and removed his feathered hat from his head, and placed his gun upon the table. Maps sprawled upon the tabletops and accessories and unloaded guns lined the walls. Chests of plunder sat upon the floor, and a few pearls caught her attention. Fine silks hung from a rack in the corner, they looked foreign.

Lucy slowly set herself upright and continued to look around. The captain heavily sat himself down upon his wooden stool and charted the next route for plunder. They would soon be able to conquer that atrocious Fairy Tail guild if the girl eventually would help them. He noticed that her eyes were upon him and turned his head to look at her. She looked furious, but curious at the exact same time. She was beautiful, but seemed like too much work to chase after.  
"You will be working on our ship, Lucy." He stated coldly "If you don't want to be thrown overboard."

She stood up abruptly and marched over to him, her cheeks burned with anger. She reached out her hand to slap him across the cheek, but he caught her fingertips within his strong grip. "If you think for one second that I would help someone like you destroy more people's land! Then forget it!" Her words growled from her lips and he smirked at that. "Call me Sting." He whispered and seemed entranced by her for just a moment. "Princess. . ." He smirked. "you'll be helping me with or without your consent." Smoke could have flared from her reddened ears, and she spat in his face. He narrowed his eyes at her, and pinched her face within his fingertips.

"You'll regret that." He threatened and took a look at her clothes. "You can't be wearing something so beautiful on my ship, _Princess."_ He hissed and yanked at the pink material as she stepped away from him. "My dress!" Lucy growled as it tore partially down the middle, the fabric was ruined. "I'll kill you for this!" She screeched and immediately charged him and attempted to smack him with her fists. "You're funny." He snickered and tossed the extra material to the floor carelessly.

He pinned her arms to her side and held her tight to him so she didn't flail about so much. "Just calm down."

"calm!" She squeaked and squirmed her shoulders. "that was my favorite dress you scoundrel!"

He looked down, her dress was pretty torn. "hm, I'll get you some more clothes." He released her from his grip momentarily to rummage around within the silk pieces hanging from his closet. He tossed a white long sleeve shirt and pants in her direction. "That will have to do." Lucy held up the clothing to her body. "But these are men's clothes!"

He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to head out into the ship. "Figure it out." He closed the door behind him, and Lucy fumed in anger. She removed her garments from her body quickly so that _Sting_ wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing her change. She growled under her breath as she yanked the pants up her body and the white shirt over her body. She drew close to the mirror in the corner of the room. Lucy gasped at her appearance.

"I look like a man!" She complained and pat herself down. At least the pants kind of fit, but the top was baggy. She tucked the shirt into her pants and let her hair loose. Sting barged in just moments later, and she turned around to look at him. A smirk foiled across his lips.

"I could have mistaken you for one of my crew." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and looked away. She hated him for everything he had done to her family. "I would never work for you." She spat and turned her body to face him challengingly. She leaned forward to snatch the gun from the table and pointed it directly at him, a growl creeping from her lips. "What had you done to my father!" She shouted furiously. She had not seen him by her mother. Sting smiled and walked forwards toward her slowly, her fingertips shook with the gun as he walked forwards to let the gun rest against his chest.

Lucy met his eyes, hers were fearful, and his were calm. Her hand shook.

Slowly he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against her ear " _I killed him."_

She growled in anger and pulled the trigger. Sting snickered and tilted his head down to her. "Do you really think I would leave a loaded gun in here?" Lucy pulled the trigger again and again, but it was full of blanks.

" _Princess."_ He flicked her forehead with his finger.


	2. Bloody Ink

_In all my dreams I had never supposed that I would have had the opportunity to sail the seas upon the ships that moved in and out of the harbor. I remained within a daze, a daze where everything I knew and loved had been lost. My father was a stubborn, harsh man. But my mother balanced out the equation and soothed the demons that lived within his belly. They loved me, although they struggled to show it sometimes. But I had never said I loved them. . . and I regret that to the bottom of my heart. Perhaps I will see my mother again, but I will never be able to embrace my father. Never. It has been two days since my imprisonment. The pirate known as Sting harasses me day in and day out to 'fix' his ships. In actuality, I know that he is planning to attack another land, and in order to do so- he will need the speed of magic to avoid their traps. Because the group he wants to attack, is a magic land. He had killed father and Laxus in cold blood- and God knows only how many men of our family. I will never help him, even if he does put my life at risk. For the good of all people, I sacrifice my life._

* * *

The door was thrown open with a loud **thud** as Sting stormed in. His cheeks were flushed with anger and frustration. He marched toward her and threw his hand out to the side.

"Fix the ship!" He shouted in her face, his pearly whites catching her attention. A delicate white fur lined the bridges of his coat and her eyes focused on that. He growled in anger and reached down to grab her by the hair and yank her to her feet from the chair. "You will fix my ship now Lucy Heartfilia!" Pain rippled through her scalp and she struggled in his painful grasp. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes when he yanked both of her hands above her head and shoved his face near hers.

"Never. . ." she whispered. "Really?" Sting mumbled and grasped her chin within his long fingertips and yanked her face upwards to look toward his. "Two days of this and you still persist in denying me?" His breath smelt strong of liquor and faintly of meat, it was so warm against her face.

"I know you will never kill me." He raised a brow in surprise.

"You need me in order to attack the land of Fairytail." A blonde lock trailed down beside her face. He spat at her feet. "I may need you to fix my ship _Princess_ but I do not need you to attack their feeble land."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her over to the window to brag. "I have an entire fleet, surely we will lose a few ships. . .but we will take their land."

"Then why do you need me?" She questioned quietly, the sound of waves loud as he opened the window partially to catch a whiff of the salty water.

"So I don't lose any ships."

"of course." Lucy sighed and shook off his grip from her arm. She moved back to her chair to sit down and look at the room once more. She crossed her hands on her lap and refused to look at him. Sting raised a brow and strolled over to her side.

He knelt down upon one knee and took her hand within his fingertips. She shuddered at his touch and looked away in distaste. "It's been two days, Princess." He mumbled softly and traced his fingertip down the lines of her palm. "You must be hungry by now." He had been neglecting to give her food and water since she had been upon his ship. Her tongue was dry.

She said nothing and continued to stare toward the rack of silks in the corner. There was a long pale scarf that hung from the furthest arm. It was fuzzy and appeared to be mink.

"You will starve to death, or die of thirst, whatever comes first." His sickly sweet voice haunted her ears . She shuddered when his fingertips brushed across her cheek and nose. She turned her head slowly to look toward him, her eyes hallowed with lack of nutrients and sleep. She seemed more tired when he was harassing her like so.

"Will you fix my ship, Lucy Heartfilia?" He questioned louder, her stomach rumbled, but it was not enough to make her eager to eat.

"I've lost my appetite." She snapped and moved her body away from him stubbornly. His brow twitched in anger. "FIX MY SHIP!" He roared and brought his hand down upon the desk with a **bang.**

Lucy smiled and leaned toward him " _no."_

"You will starve to death in here!" He shouted and stomped his foot like a child having a tantrum.

"Bring my father back." She demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Then I will maybe consider fixing your ship."

He shouted in distaste and marched toward the door. "MEN!" he swung the door open wide and a two interesting people entered at the door way. "take her below." He commanded solemnly and walked past them and up the stairs.

The first man had no subtle differences about him, he just seemed like an ordinary pirate. The other man, held a long hat above his blonde locks. He smiled and grabbed her other arm and drug her along. He seemed friendlier and began to chatter as she was lead out of the captain's quarters and down the bottom of the ship. "First class room service, Princess!" The chorused and threw her into the cell with a bang. She fell upon the straw harshly and whirled about to protest . . but they had already left. She curled her legs up to her chest and stared at her grungy cell.

The wooden walls were cracked and old from the moisture of the sea, and a small window toward the water was her only escape. The ground was dirty, and she had thought she was alone until a scuffling sound caught her attention. There was a crack in the wood on the side of her cell where the noise had come from. . .and she leaned toward it. The noise sounded again, and she crawled to peek through the hole. There was another cell next to hers and there was someone inside. His body was upon the ground just lying there. She faintly tapped the wood to get his attention. He rose slowly but surely to look her direction.

She gasped in surprise.

He was so thin, and his cheek bones hardly held his face together. He looked like the shell of a man that used to be great, and now he could barely summon the effort to lift himself up. He stared in her direction through his long black locks blankly. Not a smile or anything even remotely human appeared on his face.

"Who are you?" Lucy whispered in the silence of the ship. His voice came out in a raspy whisper like his windpipes were surrounded in cobwebs. "Rogue."

The name sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Rogue. . ." She repeated and he turned his body to peer through the crack at her. All he could see was her eye. "And you are?" She tilted her head. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh." "You're the girl he captured. . .I heard the men talking about it .. .I heard the cannons. . .I saw the smoke." His voice gurgled and he let his body lay upon the straw once more in exhaustion.

"What happened to you?" She questioned and raised a brow. "why are they holding you prisoner?"

His chest rose and fell with a breath and he answered her. "Sting is my brother." She raised a brow in surprise. "then why are you imprisoned?"

"I disagreed with him."

She stepped away from the crack. What kind of a person would imprison their own brother?

"And the same will happen to you." He whispered, the ship groaned as a wave smashed into the side of the ship.

"Feeding time is once a week, but if you split up your food. . .it can last you longer." She rested her face within her hands and rocked back and forth.

"Water is rare in a place like this. . ." His voice cracked with a hint of hysteria. "but. ..the noise of the waves keeps you occupied!" He laughed to himself and closed his eyes. "It's . . .almost like they are singing. . ."

"swish. . .swosh. . . swish. .. swosh. . .swish .. . .swosh."

Lucy covered her ears with her hands as she then noticed the irritating sounds of the waves as they crashed against the ship. The echo of thunder was loud in the distance.

"Swish swosh look at these fools. . . swish swosh. . .foolery fools. . . .swish swosh .. . death with come to those who are fools. . . .foolery fools. . ." Rogue's deep voice resounded through the empty ship, and Lucy stood up to shake the bars and try to break out.

His voice moved an octave lower and she turned her head toward the cell next to her as the sky fell dark.

". . . poor fools. . . . .the pirates will . . .the pirates will. . . " He laughed deep within his chest and finished his song with a solemn note.

"Peel back your ribs and take a bite."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Jackie


	3. I Surrender

_Two more days have passed by without much more than a whisper. I cannot tell if It is my fate to die within this filthy cell, to be enslaved by this atrocious crew, or to become something great. Sting visits me routinely and demands that I fix his ships with the magic I had learned from Laxus. I feel feeble, weak, and swayed. Without food or water, I do not know how much longer I can last. I can no longer muster the courage or strength to stand on my own as my body has begun to eat away at itself in starvation. Rogue has kept me company with gentle soothing songs in his quiet voice, and tales of the past. But with every story he mutters, the story of my past and the ghosts of the dead haunt me._

* * *

"Rogue." Lucy whispered into the quiet air around them. The ever swashing sound of the sea rotated around their cells, accompanied with the heavy moisture and humidity. Small strands of sunlight tiptoed down into the cell from the little window and somewhat lit up the room.

"hm?" Rogue answered from his position in the opposite cell. He held two strands of the straw from the floor within his fingers and persisted in attempting to braid them together.

"What did you say to Sting exactly .. . " She cleared her throat with a cough. "To make him put you here."

Rogue continued to braid the two strands together and became lost in thought.

"You know. . .I don't even really remember." He sighed and pressed his back to the wall. "It was probably something immature."

She nodded and brushed a few strands of straw out of the way. "That sounds pretty accurate." It was quiet again as she thought to herself. Hunger and thirst covering her thoughts and distorting her reality. "Could you tell me another story?" She whispered and brushed her hair from her face.

"Another?" Rogue questioned and adjusted his positioning to look toward her cell. Just the hole in the wall was really all they had to see one another, but even with the small rations he received, he could never bring himself to stand up and look at her. Her appearance was unknown to him and he did not mind. But it really was nice to have company. Insanity was at the brim of his mind until Lucy had arrived, and he did not know what he would do without her.

"I'll tell you. . .about Fairytail." The words crawled from his lips slow and steady, and Lucy jerked her head upwards. That was the land Sting was planning to attack.

"Technically, it is called Foire, But to us, it is known as Fairytail. A large mass of land that exists as a huge island within the Dragon Breath Sea." He trailed off and began to move his hands about as he told the story. Lucy crawled over to his side of the cell to peer through the hole at him. Rogue had the most fascinating way of telling a story.

"The land is special because only a magical breed of people can exist there. Men who can hold fire within their hands and breath ice and conquer monsters and whole armies alone!" Lucy could have sworn that the shadow behind him moved slightly, but perhaps it was just her eyes.

"There is a woman there who is known across all the seas. And her name is Erza Scarlett."

Lucy blinked, the woman with the long red hair that had visited Laxus at the port. She thought that the woman had been a love interest, but she really was magically gifted.

"She travels from land to land rectifying the beasts and conquering all the troubles in the world. And her ship was known to be the fastest and had the most terrifying crew. . ." He paused just for a moment as a loud noise sounded from overhead and several bangs occurred almost like gunfire. Lucy looked eagerly toward Rogue.

"Then one day, two foolish boys decided to steal Erza's ship while she was away talking to a builder."

Lucy moved away from the hole in surprise. Two boys. .. two boys.. .was it her port? This story was true. Rogue was telling her of his child hood. She rested upon her knees in shock. She had known them as children. She closed her eyes to think as Rogue continued talking. Her memories dancing through her head.

* * *

" _Erza! Have you stowed away from Master to see me again?" Laxus laughed and rustled up her hair upon her head. "You've gotten taller! How old are you now?" Erza pushed aside his hand with a gentle smile "Just fifteen Laxus." He chuckled and turned his shoulder to the ship. "And this time you have a whole crew waiting your commands!"_

 _Erza sighed and shook her head. "it hasn't been the same since master you know. . ."_

" _Banished me?" He answered and lowered his eyes. "But I enjoy my duties here working for the Heartfilias. They are good people and will take care of me."_

" _Our business has become a success."_

 _Erza held out her hand to him with a smile. "Well then, can I count on you then Laxus to repair my ship from the damages of The Dragon Breath sea? I would only entrust my ship to you."_

" _Of course Erza." He laughed and tilted his head. "You've kept the harbor free of pirates, the Heartfilias will welcome you and your crew with open arms and a feast!"_

" _Hi Lucy." Laxus chuckled as a miniature Lucy came trotting down the hill as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. Her cheeks were flushed with anticipation and she bolted down the stairs._

" _Laxus, Laxus!" She chorused and clung to his leg as soon as she made it to him. Erza smiled at her. "Who's this?" Erza questioned and Laxus shook his head. "The princess."_

 _Erza smirked and put her hands upon her hips. "you're acting like a five year old."_

 _Lucy stuck her tongue out at the red haired lady. "I'm eight Ba-ka!" She giggled and ran down toward the harbor's barrels. Erza watched her leave. "I felt some magic in her." She stated and looked at Laxus._

" _I know. . .I've been teaching her some enchantments." "Laxus, that could be dangerous."_

 _He peered over his records toward her._

" _The power of Ship building is not a laughing matter, and perhaps in the future it will be your undoing."_

* * *

The door swung wide open and smashed against the wall with a bang. Sting marched down the stairs and fumbled with the keys to open Lucy's cell. She stared at him with anticipation, she felt filthy. Rogue gazed that way knowing that the possibility of him seeing her again were futile. He turned his head the other way.

"Come on Lucy." He ordered and reached down to snatch her arm within his grasp. She was yanked to her feet and could hardly walk on her own. Her shoes slid against the smooth wood and she fell upon her knees.

"Walk would you?" He demanded and pulled her up again, only to fall once more. "I can't." She muttered and forced her knees to stay upright as she struggled to walk.

He growled beneath his breath and drug her along until she was in the center of the ship. The sunlight blinded her and she shielded her face from its contact.

He knelt down in front of her eagerly, his eyes were wild and he asked her the question she had heard every day.

"Will you fix my ship Lucy Heartfilia."

She could hardly keep her eyes open as she muttered " I will." Sting appeared thrilled at her answer and bent down to scoop her up within his arms. Lucy did not resist him. She felt lighter than before and more fragile. Part of him was worried. He tightened his grasp upon her and carried her toward his section of the ship. He needed to get some nutrition in her right away.

"just a catch." She whispered into his ear. A gentle breeze swept by them and grasped at the fur lining of his coat.

"you have to release Rogue as well." His heart stopped and he turned his head to look toward her solemn, tired face. There was anger in her eyes as well as the blood lusting look for vengeance. He lowered his eyes as he pushed the door open and closed.

"Fine."

"Promise me."

"On my heart, I promise." Lucy stared at him as he set her down.

"Then go get him." She ordered. He tusked under his breath and glared her way before he left the room. Getting ordered around by a woman. He yanked the keys from his belt and stomped down the stairs. Rogue looked up in surprise.

"Lucy's demands were to release you." He snapped and pushed the cell door open. Rogue stared in disbelief as Sting bent down to pull him from the cell. "That does not mean I have to be gracious to you." He hissed under his breath and turned his back to him.

"Whenever you make it to the deck I'll have the men bring you more food and water. But Lucy is mine. So keep that in your head." He growled and Rogue just looked at him. When dealing with Sting, it was better not to say anything. Rogue watched Sting disappear up the steps again and just let himself sit there in the middle of the floor. After weeks, he was finally free.

He forced his legs to move and arched his back to stand upwards. Clumsily he rested against the wall as he stood up out of breath and took a few slow steps forwards before falling upon one knee. It had been so long since he had walked about he was still in shock. _Lucy._ Her name traveled through his mind again and he forced himself to move forwards. He wanted to know the face of his savior.

* * *

"Let's get some food in you." Sting muttered and placed a bowl of fruit and a clay mason flask of water before her. She refused to move and readjusted herself upon the chair she had been placed and closed her eyes. She was still very tired after everything that had happened.

He reached into his pocket to grasp a thin knife and began to slice through a green apple.

"These were imported from a foreign country and very expensive." He sighed and pushed a slice against her lips. She turned her face away from his feeding angrily.  
"You have to eat something!" He argued and tried to push the apple through her lips. She rejected it.

"Dammit Lucy." He snapped and rested the apple on the table and his head against his hand. He knelt beside her willing to help her now that she had helped him. But she refused him.

"Why won't you speak to me?" He grabbed her hand and clenched it in his grasp.

"I am the captain, I order you-" "no." She answered quickly and turned her back to him as she slowly repositioned herself.

"I am tired. Leave me alone, _Captain Sting."_ He gritted his teeth and stood up and moved over to his table. He had missed her challenge and her company when he had locked her away. It had nearly killed him, and now she would hardly even speak to him. But after everything he had done, he could not blame her. He sighed and moved a little ship next to an island on the map. A woman had brought him to his knees. He furrowed his brow and turned to look toward her limp body all coiled up in the large armchair. She wondered what kind of conversations she had Rogue had had together. Jealousy flamed in his chest and he turned his eyes to look out toward the sea.

He would not let Lucy and Rogue ever meet at whatever costs. She needed to be loyal to him, and him alone.

 _Lucy Heartfilia_.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating! It's been hetic with work and school! But anyway! Thanks for your support and reading my story! :) Reviews help me stay motivated to write! Thanks again!

Jackie


	4. The Breakfast Party

_The waves continue to swash against the ancient wooded exterior of the ship. I suppose, hand crafted by hundreds of individual hands similar to Laxus's. . .and like mine. But my hands have never touched wood, never caressed stone, never marked. His were great and mighty. Laxus's hands could craft mountains, magic, and beauty; and then hold you gently within a simple hug when you felt alone. Perhaps, upon this journey I felt the same when I encountered Rogue. Someone gentle behind a rough exterior. Or perhaps, I felt the same when I met Sting, pardon, Captain , the constant dread of my family still lingers in my dreams. I toss, like the ship within the waves. I dreamt of my mother's hands reach out for me while my father falls to the ground. More than any, I miss the faces I used to know, and fear the unknown that the future offers. Sting constantly harasses me to no relief. Hopefully, it will come to a rest once I mend his ships. . .and assist him in securing Laxus's beloved Fairy Tail._

* * *

"Lucy!"

Her eyes struggled to open at the sight of the sunlight as it brushed against her eyelids. The blurred ceiling and lamp that hung above her head came into view slowly as her eyes adjusted.

"Lucy!" His voice called again impatiently, and she rose her body upwards to observe her surroundings. Somehow, she had fallen asleep upon the couch, but did not remember how she had gotten there.

"What." She mumbled shallowly and stood shakily to her feet to stretch above her head. She was still donned with the simplest clothing of a white shirt and black pants; both wrinkled from sleep. It was then that she turned her head to meet Sting's eager eyes. He patiently stood near a table that appeared to have been brought in the room specifically for this occasion. His cheeks were slightly red, but Lucy assumed it was from the heat that the room let off. His hat, curiously, was upon his table, resting against the sword stabbed through the middle of the island marked Fairy Tail.

She raised a brow suspiciously at the matching china set, spoons, and napkins that were neatly aligned on either side of the table. Cautiously, Lucy maneuvered around the furniture in the Captain's quarters and stood beside the table on the opposite side. Her dull gaze met Sting's feverish one before she finally spoke.

"Exactly what is your ploy?"

He snorted under his breath. "Plot? Honestly, woman. You are one of our crew now, Princess, so you'd best eat to regain your strength. . .we need you to fix the sails within a few days." His voice smoothly filled the silence momentarily, before it swallowed up the room once more.

She stared blankly at him and turned her head in disgust.

"I'll take the moldy bread."

He appeared flabbergasted.  
"M-moldy bread?" He rounded the table and leaned over her ecstatically. "Princess, the chef has prepared this meal especially for you!"

His heart beat within his chest flamboyantly. He had hoped, that maybe, her highness would have dined with him to heal herself. He admitted, he had been a little harsh. But a woman that would not work upon the ship, was not good for the Captain's appearance. He held out his arm in front of Lucy as she tried to orbit around him to escape toward the large wooden door.

Her hair stood up statically when his arm came in contact with her blonde locks.

Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'll dine with you Sting."

He sighed in relief and opened his mouth to respond but-

"Invite Rogue."

He would have torn his hair out if she wasn't watching.

* * *

Rogue held his breath within his lungs for as long as possible when he dunked his head into the sink to scream out his frustrations. His legs were numb with the constant pain of unused for those weeks. Bruises and scars chambered along the skin of his bare back, and his long black hair foiled in oily clumps upon his head.

He threw his head back from the water to breath in the delightful taste of air. He greedily drank it in and scrubbed his hair out within the wash basin. To get a breakfast invitation from Lucy, his savior, was similar to that breath of air.

A chance. He peered at his reflection in the mirror and observed the length of his hair as he reached over for a blade to begin shaving. Rogue pressed his fingertips to his skin to apply the faint liquid along his skin before he brought the blade down slow to his cheek. He ran the knife against his pale skin and only winced when he lightly cut his upper lip. He set the blade down to inspect the wound.

"Damn." He mumbled underneath his breath and lay his fingertips against the wound to apply pressure. A chance to meet her, the woman who kept him alive. He snorted under his breath and picked up the blade again. A chance to meet her. But, he assumed, Sting would be there. A frown appeared on his lips and he raised the knife to a lock of his hair to shard it away.

Regardless of what Sting thought, in the end, Lucy would decide who she would let take her away. He sheared another lock away from his face to reveal his curious eyes.

But who was he to think for her, it was her mind, her choices, her voice, and her magic that would ultimately determine her fate. In the end, he assumed whatever she chose would end in blood shed. Behind him, a shadow peered into the room and danced away from the light sources that crept across the floor.

Hair fell to the floor around his feet until there was enough gone to pull back his hair into a neat small tail at the back of his head. His face clear for the world to see, but he really only had one to impress. He pulled the simple black dress shirt over his head along with the pants afterwards and turned to look in the mirror.

Presentable, that was sure enough.

He reached for the door to exit his small bunk room, where Lucy probably should have been staying. But instead, Sting held her captive in the corner of his quarters. He narrowed his eyes and crossed the ship. The sailors looking at him in curiosity and faint respect. He held the eyes of a warrior with the ferocity to conquer armies.

* * *

Lucy pressed her hands against the tablecloth to play with the gentle material. It was silky but cotton at the same time, the feeling. . .was beautiful. She let her eyes wander up to see Sting looking downwards to the floor. A disappointed look upon his face as he tapped a fork mindlessly against the table.

"Sting." Lucy spoke up suddenly and startled him from his daydreaming.

"hm?" He questioned, his blue eyes now upon her. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she looked away to admire the lush painting on the side wall.

"I don't understand you." He stayed silent after her thoughts, waiting for her to expand.

"You torture me, starve me, torment me, and then expect me to crawl into your open arms and be showered with gifts and pampering?" She tilted her head and pushed a loose potato about the plate.

"Often, that's not how you show someone graciousness."

He sighed and turned his head away. The window was very interesting right now.

"You don't understand, Lucy." Her eyes shot open in surprise at the use of her name.

"I needed you to know I am in control of my ship." He seemed tired as he spoke, thinking of other things. "And a woman controlling the captain would not prove powerful to the men, they would overthrow me."

She raised a brow and set down her fork. She leaned in carefully to show she was interested in their conversation. Sting sat up almost immediately in response.

"but after everything you've done, you expect me to like you?" She glanced toward the door as footsteps grew closer.

Sting stood to his feet and threw his hand out to the side. "Luc-" The door opened to reveal Rogue as he entered into the chamber with a snake of a grin.

But when his eyes fell upon Lucy, he bowed his head in respect. He drew close to her and held out his hand to her. A custom, Lucy would never forget. Shakily, she placed her hand within his and he rose it to his lips.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the Mastership Builder, the Royal, and my Savior." His eyes met hers and he knelt upon one knee carefully as to not startle her. "my name is Rogue."

Sting cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Lucy managed to drag her eyes away from Rogue's enrapturing orbs. She studied Sting for a moment before covering her lips to laugh at the pair of them. Rogue stood up to his feet and pulled out the chair to sit down. A thin smile appeared on his lips as he intently focused on the small meal on the plate before him. Slowly, Rogue raised a fork to scoop up the assorted meat and potato meal and raise it to his lips. He had eaten a little food yesterday, but after so long of starvation, it was best to eat very slowly.

Silently, Sting also began to eat and Lucy watched them with such humor. She laughed quietly and picked up her fork to.

* * *

"You're so silent you two, talk."

Sting snorted loudly and placed his utensil down upon the table.

"What would I talk to him about?" He growled and tugged at the buttons on his shirt.

Rogue tapped his spoon inside of his coffee and stirred it intently, drops falling over the side in his frustration.

"Let's talk about how you locked me into the cells for six weeks." He hissed under his breath and continued to stir his coffee out of his mug. Sting raised a brow while Lucy backed up. Lucy could have sworn she saw lightning jump about within Sting's troubled eyes.

"Let's talk about how I'll be shoving you back down there again!" He slammed his hand against the table.

"What about everything we had Sting, you threw it away just so you could captain the ship! You were jealous that I was a better captain than you! You feared me taking over!"

Sting and Rogue jumped to their feet, tossing the chairs behind. Lucy flinched as they fought back and forth.

"LAND HO!" a voice chambered from above and Lucy questioningly stood to her feet to move to the windows. It was true, across the troubled waves arose a kingdom set upon an island. It's large stone structure shown as a beacon in nothingness. But the flag caused Lucy's heart to tumble in her chest.

"S-sabertooth. . ." She whispered and backed up from the window in astonishment.

"What is this Sting!" She shouted and threw her hand to the side.

"Why are we at Sabertooth!" Her voice was shrill and it was clear she was afraid. Rogue seemed almost as equally afraid as Lucy and backed into the shadows of the room. Sting chuckled to himself and reached over to scoop his hat from the table. He fastened his rapier to his hip and drew closer to Lucy with that familiar menacing grin.

He had had enough of her shenanigans.

"To remind the both of you, who is the captain." Sting grabbed Lucy's wrist within his hand and tugged her along. "I will show father my fiance!~"

"Finance?" Lucy squeaked and struggled in his grasp. "Rogue, what is he speaking of!"

"Nonsense! You hardly know her!" Rogue stormed over to Lucy's rescue.

"Silence!" Sting growled and whistled between his teeth. "I am the captain!"

Several men barged into the room to wrestle Sting to the ground.

"You promised!" Lucy shot back weakly as he pulled her from the room to the deck above. "You promised to free Rogue if I fixed your ship!"

"Aha my P _rincess_." Sting fell silent and he looked toward her. "But you haven't fixed them yet."

"you haven't given me the chance!" She argued and slipped away from his hold with a little struggling. She backed up to the railing of the ship. Wind tore at her clothes and the darkened atmosphere was drowning.

A storm was approaching.

"Lucy!" Sting's eyes melted back into that warm colour of blue that she admired. She held onto the railing tightly as the waves tipped the ship about.

"Lucy!" Rogue's voice coiled from underneath the ship. A bolt of lightning cracked in the sky and rain beat down from the clouds. Men scurried about on the deck like ants whose hill had been rained out. The sails were cast as they drew closer to Sabertooth.

"Sting, you can't mean that! To marry me, you know nothing of me!" She shouted over the waves as they dipped onto the deck.

He looped an arm around her waist quickly and drug her from the side of the ship as it tipped about once more.

She gasped and looked up to him finally, her heart stopped as the mast upon the ship snapped.

"But I like you Lucy." The world seemed to move slowly for her and her grip tightened on his shirt. A wave crashed aboard and knocked Lucy and Sting from their feet.

A crew mate was swept overboard screaming for help. Lucy tore herself from Sting.

The only way to reach the shore alive was to fix what was left of it, before the storm consumed it. She gently closed her eyes and knelt to the ground. Water sloshed around her toes and knees, but she ignored it. A soft glow crept from her fingertips and began to crawl over the woodwork. It was like the sunlight, consuming the water and repairing every knick, dent, and hole. The crew stood in surprise as the ship no longer rocked but straightened. Rogue reached out to touch the bars of the cell around him as they melted away in a beautiful golden light and he was free once more.

Sting stayed back to watch her perform her magic.

And it was breathtaking. Her hair, so golden, and the ship became the sun.

For a moment, he felt his heart beat to a stop and leaned against the wood behind him. A gentle smile across his face. Lucy Heartfillia. . .had saved them.

* * *

Hello Everyone!

Thank you so much for your kind reviews, messages, favorites, and follows while I was away. I have an announcement that you might find interesting.

Lately, I've had readers comment to me that I should publish my fanfictions and creative writing on Inkitt- which is a writing site. Currently, there is a contest that I am thinking of publishing my story to. It is run on votes and likes and favorites by fans.

If you click the heart underneath my story, it will boost me up further in the competition! I'll be getting chapters out much quicker in order to beat the deadline! Decemeber 22! haha

Right now the top story has 66 hearts, but I think our story could make it to first place!

and search the Master Ship Builder!

Thanks so much!

Jackie Cole :)

Thanks for reading!  
Jackie :)


	5. The Blue Gown

_With seas so blue and eyes so dark, I have not the direction to go. A heart at sea with nowhere to be is a shipwreck to be sown._

* * *

 _My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the Heartfilia family, Heir to the shipbuilding business, a new found mage, and royalty. However, lately I have been placed upon a ship tossed endlessly about upon the waves like troubled horses hooves within stones. But I did not go willingly, mark my words by that. I fear that I may not write anymore, for Sting has almost caught me numerous times. We lay anchor to board onto Sabertooth territory, where apparently I am to be wed to Sting. If you are to find this journal, know that I was a quiet but boisterous woman who loved music, art, and everything unknown. My father was a good but stern man, and my mother was a quiet stiff woman. Laxus was my dear friend, and ship building his own art. Perhaps, I will write again, perhaps not. Farewell._

* * *

"Let go of my arm Sting." Lucy stated calmly as she rose to her feet. Her knees shook a little, but otherwise she had the capability to walk on her own. She raised her shoulders back to take in a large breath of salty air. It was thick, almost suffocating with moisture and nearly made her cough. Regardless, she was outside. She had been within the captains quarters (and dungeon) for nearly a week, and the sun was like water for her. She squinted her eyes and held her hand above her eyes to get a better view of the surroundings before they lay anchor.

The scenery was beautiful, but the looming insignia of Sabertooth chilled Lucy to the bone. Sting stood aimlessly behind her as the crew scurried about the ship to prepare to lay anchor. Hundreds of small tasks needed to be completed, and yet only a few sailors dare approach Lucy to utter a thank you for the ship's repairs without Sting's evil glare scaring them.

He raised a brow as Lucy's gaze fell upon them. The knees of her black pants had been torn up, he assumed from when she had cast her spell. Sting avoided her eyes, and instead admired the beautiful repaired architecture of his ship. The banister was repaired, and the mast solid and steady. He lay his hand against the wood before once more staring down Lucy.

She was timid and did not argue. She just stood nearby him with her hands crossed in front of her chest. A faint smile fell upon his lips and he slowly drew closer to her.

"Lucy." He held out his hand to her but she only eyed him suspiciously.

"you, gracious?" She questioned and turned her nose up slightly. But curiously, she soon lay her hand within his grasp as a gesture of accepting his thanks. Sting tugged her hand lightly to pull her towards the railing that overlooked the seawater.

His blue eyes deep in thought as he admired the water and the approaching storm clouds.

"It's always storming here." Lucy sighed and rested her elbows against the railing. She played with a loose strand of her hair between her fingers and nearly caught Sting watching her.

"We should get you something else to wear." Sting stated suddenly and stood up as a nearby ship washed close to them. The Sabertooth insignia also upon their banners. Lucy's heart caught in her chest.

"Of course." She obediently nodded her head and followed after Sting. Her heart thudded powerfully, bouncing against her ribs. The feeling of being overpowered, frightened her. Lucy usually was a powerful individual, but when faced with a Sabertooth army, she figured it best not to argue. Her lip quivered as she followed after Sting, turning back to look toward yet another ship appearing in the harbor. Never had she felt so terrified in her life.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sting demanded quietly in the back of his throat. Lucy had been unusual all day. Not rejecting anything he said, and going along pleasantly with all his commands. At his words, she merely turned her head away in defeat.

He shook his head lightly and continued to riffle through his closet of plundered fine clothing to find something to suit the princess. No, no, and no. He raised a brow at some of the outfits that he had had no idea where on earth he had acquired these.

"Here we go." He muttered under his breath as he pulled aside a loose blue gown. Lucy's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Where had he gotten that? She ran her fingers against the material as Sting passed it to her, and a simple smile fell upon her lips.

"I had a dress like this when I was younger." She whispered and traced the elaborate white designs that tiptoed across the dark material. Some appeared to look like constellations, while others faintly assembled the shapes of keys. Lucy met Sting's curious eyes with a wide smile.  
"Thank you!" She chorused and lightly placed the hanger above the coat rack to admire it a little more. It reminded her of home and of undiscovered things.

"Well are you going to change?" A stark grin coiled across his lips as he took a seat at his desk to stare at her mockingly. Her eyebrows narrowed and she stomped over to him.

"Get out!" Lucy shouted and gripped his collar within her fingertips. That smile was gone now, and Lucy became furious. Sting grabbed at her hand angrily.

"You cannot tell the captain to leave his own quarters!"

"Oh really? Considering that I am you _fiancee?_ " She hissed and shoved him toward the door step by step.

Sting's blonde hair swished in front of his eyes with each shove annoyingly and took leave to the door after yet another push.

"Fine, fine." He opened the door with a final glance toward her, and shut it without another word.

Alone in the room at last, Lucy had time to fully admire the dress Sting had given to her. She turned to the left to stare toward the mirror upon the wall with a frown. She was thin, and her cheekbones had begun to protrude from her face in a peculiar way. She rubbed at a few dirt stains upon her arms and tugged at the clothing that clung to her frame. In a way, it was a little embarrassing. A princess, donned to appear as a mere servant girl upon the ship. Her father would laugh at her if he was ever to see her. . .well, if he ever could have seen her.

She pondered the thought for a little longer and pulled the loose white cotton shirt above her shoulders. Would she ever see her mother again? Or what of Rogue? Once they were upon Sabertooth's home shore, would he be imprisoned? She looked at her stained hands in distress and pulled the dress over her thin body.

She had never had the chance to find out exactly what rogue was imprisoned for. That was the purpose of breakfast, but then again, she supposed Sting had never experienced a normal dining time with royalty to know that it was rude to fight at the table. She only knew one thing of Sting and Rogue's past. That they appeared to be brothers, but looked nothing alike. And that they had robbed the infamous Erza Scarlett of her gallon when Laxus first came to her father's ship building business. Somehow, the stores did not align well, and she wanted more explanation than just that. Either she would have to find Sting, or she would have to speak with Rogue. But the chances of speaking with Rogue were very slim, and so she feared she would have to answer to Sting.

Honestly, why did she even care for their background? They were scalawags who roamed the open sea and plundered without a care or thought in the world.

"We set for shore in an hour!" Sting's voice rose above the noise on the deck. The sounds of barrels rolling and crashes heard from above as everything was assembled upon the ship for departure. Lucy knew that once she reached the deck there was only one hope for her escape. Although she cared for Rogue, and was beginning to enjoy Sting's company, she would have to leave in order to return and establish peace in her father's business. Otherwise, she would forever remain upon this ship, a prisoner wife of Captain Sting. Her heart caught in her throat as she found a strand of pearls near the dress to tie around her collar.

She would need to pretend to go along with Sting's annoying plans. She might be able to free Rogue, but who knows if she would even be able to free herself. Upon the sea, it was all for one, and Lucy was prepared to do the unspeakable to obtain freedom.

As soon as they touched shore, Lucy would escape and set sail back to her village. The door opened once more to reveal Sting in the mirror. His jaw dropped slightly, but was replaced by a simple look of satisfaction.

"Lucy, are you ready to go to Sabertooth's base?" He questioned. He appeared excited, but Lucy could not stop her heart from pounding. She needed to act natural if any of this was to work. "if I must." She responded and drew closer to his side, her dress swaying around her ankles.

* * *

He lay his back against the heavy wood again. The ever insane sounds of waves still thrashing against the base of the boat as he sat in silence. He rested the back of his head against the wall to think in the faint light.

He was back down here again. Rogue tapped his fingers anxiously against the flooring, his bruised ribs painfully announcing themselves every time he moved about. Sting. He growled under his breath and peered through the crack in the wall to the outside. How long would he sit upon the bottom of this ship before he was drug out once more to see the master of Sabertooth. For being treacherous and attempting to overthrow the captain, he would sit in the prison of Sabertooth. But at least he would be fed, and would not have to hear the sounds of the waves splashing any more. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and limped over to the bars. The metal was cool against his face and he peered toward the door as a sound came from there. The crew was not loyal enough to Sting to pulverize Rogue, but he had received a decent beating for speaking out against the captain. With Lucy nowhere to be seen, Rogue could only wonder if she had been already brought to Sabertooth. When he was drug away, Lucy seemed far too involved with Sting to notice until he was already gone.

The door creaked open to his left to reveal a few of the sailors who stared down the staircase into the darkness. A few men came down slowly, fear eroding in their eyes. There were rumors that the old captain of The Morning Glory could move shadows and freeze men in their steps. Often, that was why Rogue was often left unfed, because they were afraid of his wrath. He and Sting vowed not to use their magic upon the ship, as all the men were ungifted when it came to magic. In dire times, they would use it in order to protect the ship, but even now the vow was still in tact.

Especially in front of Lucy.

Rogue gritted his teeth as they opened the cell door and reached inside to draw him out. Like he needed a helping hand. He walked himself out of the cell and to the open air above. His legs were stiff from yet another day within the "cage".

"Thank you gentlemen, but I can walk myself." Rogue snorted and stood patiently awaiting Captain Sting's arrival. Rogue's cheeks burned red with irritation and the need for vengeance. Soon enough, the Captain's door opened and a brilliantly dressed Lucy appeared behind a finely groomed Sting. A faint blush caressed her cheeks in embarrassment as several unfamiliar faces stared her way. Her eyes shifted about the people until they landed upon Rogue and she immediately looked toward Sting. While his back was to her, she sidestepped his way with an outstretched hand. But Sting quickly noticed and snatched at Lucy's arm to keep her near him. With a sideways glare in Rogue's direction Lucy was almost forced off the loading dock as the ship brushed against the shore. A benevolent smile crossed Sting's lips as they disappeared from

Rogue's sight.

"This way sir." One of the sailors pushed him forwards slightly. Rogue stared in the direction that Lucy had vanished and turned his eyes downward.

Would he ever see her again?

He turned his eyes up to look toward several birds as they flew above the mast and over the buildings.

"Where am I going?" He questioned the men around him blankly, his dark eyes tracing the sails as he walked down the board.

"To trial Sir."

"What for, good man?" Rogue muttered, his boots clomping against the hard cobblestoned pathways.

"For treason."

Rogue's lips turned in a half smile and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Lucy's pretty dress vanishing from sight around the square's corner.

He did not know if he would ever see the beautiful Lucy Heartfillia again, but the idea of her listening intently to his stories while he lay on the brink of death in the cell- constantly warmed his heart. Lucy, the woman who had saved him.

* * *

Lucy appeared to be willingly going along with his plan. Surprisingly to Sting, she offered hardly any negative responses and would not speak back. In a way, it was a little annoying to Sting. Her constant bickering with him often set his heart aflame and he would strive to be eye to eye with Lucy. But she avoided his eyes now, and played with the hem of her sleeves upon her dress. His lips turned downwards into a frown as he turned yet another corner with her. Upon the streets, members of Sabertooth appeared from the buildings and alleys. Whispers and rumors immediately began to coil into the air at the fact that the great Captain Sting, or the Sky Twin Dragon had chosen a bride. They assumed, she would be fierce like the awesome Minerva or the wicked Erza Scarlet. But lone and behold, it was a simple blonde haired woman. A faint aura of magic could be felt from the woman, but alas, not in comparison to Sting's magic that flourished with ease and power.

"They are all looking at you." Sting complimented and reached down with his right arm to encase hers in a hook. Lucy looked up in surprise and soon identified the faces that watched her approach the Sabertooth headquarters. She choked down a heavy swallow and loosened the collar of her dress with a finger nervously.

"why would they do that?" She whispered between her teeth as they disappeared through the doors. He snorted and stared toward her.

"They want to see who the great Sting has chosen for a bride." He half-smiled and reached out his fingertips to brush her cheek. His breath was warm against her face as he leaned closer, Lucy's face lite up red. He faintly pressed his lips to her cheek in a light kiss, and she shoved him away and quickly wiped away the touch.

She growled toward him as soon as the doors to the long corridor closed, entrapping them inside.

She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a loud voice.

"Sting, you've returned!" Lucy immediately straightened up and looked for the source of the sound. The voice came from a great man seated in the middle upon a throne. HIs eyes were non-existent black holes that could draw in any unknowing stranger. His hair long like the untrimmed wool of a sheep left to wander the fields. Her mouth dropped a little when she noticed glittering magic that encompassed his hands.

"And who is this?" He questioned powerfully, her fingers clenched at the recognition.

"This is my bride." Sting smirked with a wave of his hand

"Lucy Heartfillia."


	6. The Past, a Murder, and a Wedding

Her fingers tapped quietly against the parchment that lay peacefully against the ebony wood table. The gentle evening was all about her, the crash of the waves was in the distance, and she was hidden from the bask of noise behind the heavy glass windows encompassed with brilliant blue curtains. Clearly, she appeared royalty. Donned in such attire, atmosphere, and with such poise. But she could not find the inspiration to write. With Rogue behind bars, Sting thefting her identity, and hundreds of miles from home; a certain imprisonment surely in the future. The quill brushed against her hand with a simple sweep of the wind. Lucy stood from her perch upon the second story building to press open the wide window with her left hand and gaze outside. It was beautiful. But the lure of evil was constantly present within the air. Her blonde locks fell around her face as she admired the harbor silently. But something was amiss and Lucy looked downwards in surprise. An attractively dressed female with spiralling locks twisted wickedly around her face. But nothing struck Lucy more than the awful grin that stared back at her. She stepped back cautiously, but the woman only laughed to herself and turned to travel along her way. Lucy watched her carefully as she disappeared behind the walls of the building. A loose shiver ran down her spine.

"Planning to jump?" Sting's coy voice crawled into the room. Her eyes rolled and Lucy turned around to glare toward him. He was finally wearing more presentable clothing, a long cape draped over his broad shoulders to match his loose white shirt and cleaned boots.

"I could never lose such a beauty." He sighed and crept closer to peer over her shoulder to what she had been looking at. Sneakily, Sting kissed her cheek, and Lucy swatted him away quickly.

"There was a woman." She confessed and glanced to him nervously.

"With black hair. . .she. . ." Lucy stopped and continued to stare down to the ground to watch for her reappearance.

"Minerva?" Sting questioned and shook out his shoulders in embarrassment.

"What?" Lucy spoke to clarify his mumble, but he brushed her off.

"I suppose I should give this to you now. . ." He muttered and reached into his pocket to pull out a small thin box.

Lucy's brow raised and she turned away.

"I don't want it." He growled in response and grabbed at her wrist to yank her closer to him.

Lucy struggled to resist his grasp as he wedged the box between her fingertips, forcing her to keep it.

Defeated, Lucy stepped away and clung the box to her chest. With a glare his way she slowly cracked open the box.

In horror, she threw it back toward him again, the box striking him straight in the forehead.

"No!"

The box was unexpected and caught him on the temple. "You said you wanted to get married. . " He snapped and tossed the box at her feet. "It's yours, what good do I have with a woman's ring?"

"Give it to one of your adoring women, oh powerful captain." she bowed her head sarcastically, a thin smile on her lips. She was angry, frustrated, and confused at how she was going to escape like this now. Venting her anger out on her fiance seemed like the perfect thing to do right now.

"I don't care for them the way I care for you!" He spit at the ground and turned his back to her to slam the window shut so no one else could overhear their bickering.

"I've loved you since I first lay eyes on you when I was just a kid." He ran his fingertips through his hair and paced the floor back and forth between a matter of several steps.

"Before we stole the sea witch's ship. Before everything fell apart, and before we became part of the Sabretooth clan."

His embarrassed blue eyes briefly met hers before he stared at the sinking sun outside the window. "You've never known me before that day, so I can't expect you to feel the same as me, but at least give me a chance Lucy." His voice was pleading and so different than what it usually was that it frightened Lucy. She leaned forwards to touch his shoulder reassuringly with her hand, her heart beat heavily. She could not find the words to tell him her feelings. They were there, somewhere, but not on her lips right now. Lucy met Sting's eyes before lowering her own.

"I don't want to be upon your ship forever or left behind." She confessed quietly, and looped her fingers together.

His saddened expressions faintly melted and he pressed his fingers beneath her chin to push it upwards. Her face was reddened and her eyes darted to avoid his.

"I would stop sailing for you." she cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"what about Fairy Tail?" She whispered faintly, the sun was gone now, fallen to sleep behind the clouds.

"What about it?" he muttered and bent his lips forwards to press them to hers. She smiled faintly and gently, ever so lightly, kissed him back.

A knock upon the door.

"Pardon me." A voice sounded from the other side, and the two separated. An unfamiliar face peaked through the door to inadvertently not look their way. "Sire wants a word with you Captain Sting."

Sire. . .the leader of Sabertooth.

Sting nodded his head and bent at his waist to scoop upon the battered box on the floor. He passed it to Lucy on his way out with a faint smile.

"So how is your evening Rufus?"

Lucy sighed and placed the box quietly against the table. She moved her hands to undo the strap of the dress that was bound to her neck. It was time for bed, and honestly after today, she needed rest.

Another knock at the door.

Lucy stiffened. "Come in?" her unsure voice crept from her lips, and the woman from earlier came into the room. Her clothing resembled servant wear, and the smile from earlier had been wiped clean from her face.

"My name is Minerva and I'll be your servant for tonight." A thin grin came to her bright lips and she bowed her head in courtesy.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink before bed?" She questioned happily and moved into the closet to withdraw a silk nightgown and a fine pair of slippers.

"I am fine, thank you for asking." Lucy sighed and moved her hair from her back to over her shoulder so she could untie that troublesome strap. She felt the woman's cold fingers upon her neck, before something even colder was at her throat. In surprise, Lucy jerked upwards to stare toward the mirror. That smile was back upon that horrid mouth.

Lucy stared blankly forwards as the blade pressed into her skin and faintly began to draw blood. "Why would Sting the White Dragon want a little pest like you as his bride?" The woman slurred and pressed the blade tighter causing Lucy to yelp in pain.

"you're weak, and have no magic." She hissed and smirked.

"Well good bye little princess!" She cackled before she pressed the blade tighter and everything went black.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" A voice coiled in her ears as it too faded blurry and disappeared from her mind.

A sound of a cannon went off in the distance, she thought, but then a brilliant white light melted all around her causing Lucy to smile.

"How dare you Minerva!" String hollered and rounded her into the corner. She held her ground and glared at him mockingly. "Honestly, if she was worth anything she should have defended herself." She tossed her hand to the side and a brilliant burst of blue magic twirled in her fingertips.

"I was only protecting you."

"You attacked my fiancee!" He growled and magic soon illuminated his body as well. Menacingly his aura burst once and soon vanished at the sight of a woman entering. She was small and petite with long flowing blue locks that danced around her hips.

"E-excuse me!" She squeaked and maneuvered around the pair of them, not seeming to notice the tension. She knelt down beside Lucy and felt her for a pulse, and then pressed her hands to her forehead and sternum.

"She's still breathing barely, good." She whispered to herself, a pale blue light caressing Lucy's troubled features. The wounds upon her body slowly and gently left her skin, replacing them with attended scars. Sting crept closer in astonishment and knelt down beside the small little girl.

"I was unaware that Sabertooth had a healer. . ." He whispered and grasped onto her shoulder thankfully, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you." She nodded and removed her hands with a smile. Her cheeks lightly flushed at the compliment and stood to her feet looking toward Minerva as she slunk out of the room.

"Fights break out all the time here, and when I heard all the chaos I came as fast as I could!" Another cannon sounded in the distance again and Sting was finally alerted of the noise. He looked up toward the window to see several ships creeping into the harbor all bearing the Sabertooth flag. Suspiciously he narrowed his eyes and reached down to pick Lucy up in his arms. Her head lolled sleepily against his chest and her hand hung loosely swinging with every movement. He placed her gently under the covers of the bed, an uneasy thought touching his mind.

Should he still force Lucy to marry him with all the threats constantly around the corner? He did not know if she even wanted to marry him in the first place. Perhaps he was the one that was frightening her and that was why she was no longer acting like herself. With a frown he brushed a loose piece of hair from her face. When he had seen her upon the ground like that, he had acted in anger and not sadness. He hadn't rushed to her side like a lover would do, and he had hardly the emotion to shed more than a few tears. What was Lucy to him? The thing he had longed to have for so long seemed so complex. When had he begun to feel like this?

Her cheek was cold although she was breathing fine. The remainders of that scar upon her neck, dried blood upon the base of her gown. She moved a little to snuggle her face against the pillow and her eyes lightly fluttered open.

"hm?" She uttered and rolled over to her side sleepily.

"Lucy." Sting called quietly, but she didn't respond.

"Lucy, are you awake?" She growled quietly and turned to face him.

"what do you want?" She questioned groggily and stared blankly at him in the dim light.

"Do you remember anything?" He questioned from her bedside, he rested upon his knees with his elbows gently pressed into the blankets.

She slowly sat up and rested her head against the backboard. Her eyes were far away like she had just stepped into another world. Carefully she stood up with Sting's helping hand to walk toward the mirror. She stopped when she stepped upon the wet carpet, soiled with the dark hues of blood. When she finally reached the mirror, she caressed her neck and glanced to him.

"I died." She whispered and shook her head in disbelief. "Why am I still here?"

He smiled lightly and took her hand to raise it to his lips.

"apparently, Sabertooth has acquired a new healer."

She raised her brow to question him. "Healer?"

"Similar to your magic, but with people. I've never seen that kind performed before.

"Where is she?" Lucy uttered, her voice dry as she stumbled toward the door.

"Just rest for now." Sting assured, but she wouldn't stay put.

"let me see her." Sting's eyes narrowed. "fine." He snapped and bent down to scoop her in his arms. "but I'm carrying you." She snorted under her breath.

"Fine."

With a final glance she recognized the time upon the clock. It was already midnight, and her wedding was tomorrow. She gulped and hung her head.

"Are we still having the. ..wedding tomorrow?" She whispered into his ear. With a pang in his chest, he nodded.

"if you're still up to it."

"I can, but you have to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You and Rogue's story."

* * *

"your trail is today." The grunt of the jail guard snapped to Rogue in an accusing voice.

"Treason has the worst kind of punishment, what on earth did you do it for, Rogue?" His voice soothed before growing quiet.

"It wasn't me who betrayed our ship." He sighed and continued to make a tower from the stacks of hay that lay upon the ground. His legs were crossed in comfort. He was used to being inside of cells, but this one had hay. He could hardly contain his interest behind his black locks as he assorted the straws.

The guard turned about to watch him, his brown eyes sympathetic. "oh John, you have no idea as to how stubborn my brother is." He snorted at Rogue's words.

"Captain Sting?" "in training he was blood thirsty, you two were compared to demons."

He laughed at the comment as he brushed the tower aside.

"Demons? Hardly anymore, more like stray dogs." He chorused with a weak laugh and turned to lay on his side. The dark of the evening upon them and the guard excused himself.

"Good Night Rogue, best of luck to you."  
"Goodbye John."

The lantern disappeared from sight and he was left alone again. Except this time, Lucy wasn't there to listen to his stories and songs. He closed his eyes as the silence crept in. He was alone again for the second night in a row. But the waves, the waves were still present. They never left his side.

A storm was approaching in the distance. He could hear the claps of thunder and see the illuminations of lightning over the waves of the window.

He slowly stood up to peer outside, the moon kissed his nose as he pressed his face against the bars of the outside window.

" _Beautiful, disastrous, terrible storm, crushing and foiling sinner's glory."_

He squinted his eyes to see where his old room once stood, abandoned in an isolated tower above the rest where he and Sting often used to play.

" _Screams melt to glass shattering sounds, twisted like frowns."_ He chuckled at his own word play as he created such interesting poetry. It kept him sane, afterall. Composing simple songs.

" _Whipping winds, breath taking arms. In chaos I fall and cannot recover in time."_

He sighed as the winds whirled past him, running a shiver down his spine.

" _As the dust settles, I see, you still stand staring at me."_

* * *

Captain Sting rolled his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet. He stared toward the tower outside the room which seemed to twist up into the sky. He then turned to look at Lucy. She seemed frazzled and distraught and her fingers never seemed to stray far from the scar that lay upon her neck. His heart danced in his chest at the idea of Lucy dying, and he was thankful for the healer. An odd request, however, to be asked to tell the tale of his childhood. With a glance at the clock, it was so late at night, he had no idea if he would even be able to wake for the wedding tomorrow.

"Please?" Lucy questioned quietly, and stood up slowly from the bed.

"why do you care about Rogue so much." He growled and crossed his arms as Lucy neared to him.

"Because he's your brother." She mumbled and looked downwards. Sting growled and snapped "Fine!"

* * *

 _Two children ran from the small village of which they thrived. It was in the forest, blanketed in a thick layer of frost from the approaching winter. One child, with dark long hair, and one with bright sunny blonde locks. Both were smaller than the average child, but you could see that they held a brillante magical power and courage._

" _Where are we going Sting?" The black haired boy questioned and struggled to keep up with him. His breath falling around his face in puffs of white frozen air. "Just a little further. . " He shouted back and they approached a hill and stopped. Both seemed out of breath, but soon became enlightened at the sight._

" _Wow! That house is beautiful!" Rogue chorused and pointed to the melody of horse carriages that erupted through the gates. The sky was darkening and the sound of music could be heard in the air._

" _Is that a ball?" Rogue questioned and leaned closer. Several frozen leaves crackled under his feet and he glanced toward Sting. His childish eyes curious in wonder. What kind of people lived in that palace? A king? Royalty?_

" _mhm!" Sting laughed to himself and pointed toward the building. "We're going inside!"_

" _Us!" Rogue repeated horrified. "But But we don't even look like royalty!"_

" _look at their fine clothes and attitude, we'll be caught and in trouble!"_

 _Rogue took a step back to turn around, but Sting caught him by the wrist._

" _common, I didn't bring us here for nothing! We won't be seen!"_

 _Rogue trembled and Sting growled in frustration. "It's an adventure, you baby!"_

" _I'm not a baby!" Rogue protested and marched forwards._

" _Let's go to the ball!"_

 _They ran down the hill as fast as they could and snuck around the back of the building. Several boxes littered the back, full of wine bottles and goods. Sting admired a few before they passed through the kitchen doors and into the house. The kitchen was full of chefs and waitresses, but they didn't seem to notice them as they snuck through carrying several bottles of wine to place them upon the countertop. They veered off into the dark hallway of the kitchen, un-noticed by the staff in their chaos._

 _They must have thought them to be delivering boys._

" _I can't believe we're inside!" Rogue whispered excitedly and clapped his hands. He was shushed by Sting quickly as more voice were heard ahead._

" _Why do I have to wear this mama?" The female's voice sighed and soon turned to anger._

" _but it was handcrafted by Senior Josea just for you!"_

" _it's ugly." The girl snorted and began to take it off._

" _I want the one you made me." Sting rolled his eyes and trotted past the open door, his reflection catching in the mirror for only a second. But it made the girl turn around and look again._

 _She shook her head in confusion and began to look for something suitable to wear._

" _That was close." Sting muttered and rubbed his head. They climbed the stairs quickly and soon emerged in a balcony like structure that towered above the ballroom. It was deserted and they then leaned over the railing carefully to watch the progression. They were just lucky they managed to get inside without being caught and turned into the authorities._

 _Around the floor, beautiful dresses sashayed in such correct movement, it was almost practiced. Music coiled up into the ceiling in magnificent composure. The wide windows arched far to the ceiling and were stained with troublesome designs and family crests._

" _Thank you for coming!" A shrill voice twisted through the noise and everyone stopped their movement._

" _to celebrate the tenth birthday of Lucy Heartfilia!" The audience applauded. Two figures, whom Sting assumed, were the girl's parents approached the crowd. The mother held the hand of a smaller girl. She was frail. but her back was arched in a perfect angle. Her movements were well practiced and polite. And she was beautiful, although she was just a child. She smiled widely and waved her hand at the people who had come to celebrate her. But her eyes grew weary when she noticed a few young boys her age, patiently waiting to dance with her. Who she knew, would someday be her suitors._

" _Wow she's pretty." Sting mumbled out loud and suddenly gasped when she looked up and saw them. "She saw us!" Sting shouted and grabbed at Rogue to pull him down the stairs quickly._

" _We have to leave before she tells someone."_

 _They raced back through the kitchen and out the doors and into the woods out of breath._

 _But that was the first time, the boys had laid eyes upon the Princess._

* * *

 _The next time they made an appearance, Sting went alone. In the gardens he had followed her voice through the rose bushes and tulips, until he could be a decent distance away. She sat aimlessly, peeling the petals from the flowers. She was alone as well when he noticed no one else was around her._

 _He slowly emerged from the bushes and stood in plain sight until she saw him. Her eyebrows shot up curiously and she stared blankly in his direction._

" _the boy from the party, who are you?" She questioned immediately and stood to her feet. Her pink dress fell around her ankles and moved slightly in the gentle breeze._

" _My name is. . . Steven." He lied and shrugged his shoulders. "who are you?"_

 _The girl laughed a little as she took in his clothing. He was dirty but adorable._

" _Lucy."_

" _You best be on your way. .. Steven." She chuckled at his awkward name. "My nurse is coming shortly, and I don't want you to be caught." He nodded his head and turned to leave.  
_ " _Goodbye Lucy!"_

* * *

" _We need to join a guild!" Sting argued with Rogue and threw his hand out to the side. "we cannot be peasants the rest of our lives, we need to get out of this place! We know sailing, we can escape and go to Fairy Tail!"_

 _Rogue sighed "are you sure Sting? Is this really the best thing for us?"_

" _and what will we do here? Work the rest of our lives?"_

 _Rogue bowed his head "Fine, let's go."_

 _They crouched behind a bunch of barrels and waited for them to leave the ship. The ship was magic and enchanted by Erza Scarlett herself. If they managed to steal it, they could get into any guild anywhere._

" _We won't be able to go to Fairy Tail then." Rogue warned with a smirk.  
_ " _we'll go to Sabertooth."_

 _Lucy chatted anxiously with Erza and Laxus, a smile upon her face. They were older than her, but she felt right at home with them._

" _will you come meet my family, Erza?" She questioned shyly, Erza nodded her head.  
_ " _i'll watch here." Laxus confirmed as Lucy left with Erza._

" _Now!" Sting and Rogue ran down the boardwalk and jumped into the ship just as Laxus re-emerged from the tool shed to do repairs on Erza's ship._

" _cut the rope." Rogue whispered to Sting and with a little bit of trouble they managed to steal the ship and escape to Sabertooth._

 _There, they mastered the use of their magic and became fine pirates. But Sting never forgot about the Princess, and returned to reclaim his prize._

* * *

"Tell me the rest!" Lucy whinned and shook her head.

Sting laughed and with a toothy smirk. "maybe after the wedding."

Lucy's heart fell.

* * *

Meanwhile, a wandering figure stood outside the door. With a smile, she walked slowly down the hallway toward the kitchen. Her hair was feverish red, her eyes hard and vengeful. Wendy glanced up as she passed by, and another servant with dark black hair and gray eyes slapped her hand in a low-five. Several members of the serving crew seemed to know one another, whether it be in smiles or in low smirks. "are you ready for the wedding, Erza?" Wendy questioned with a smile. "oh, most definitely"

* * *

Hi there!

Reviews really do remind me to keep writing, so if you are enjoying the story, please feel free to favorite or even post a review! :)

Jackie


	7. A Brilliant Bouquet of Bufoons

_Chapter 7 The Brilliant Bouquet of Buffoons_

When morning finally crept through the closed windows of the room, Lucy opened her eyes. Her hands immediately fell to her neck where she had been attacked less than hours ago, her heart beat nervously within her chest and she observed her surroundings. A snore on her left immediately sent bolts down her spine and she shrieked in terror! Sting lay near her side with his back to her and his hair a ruffled mess. Even at her cry he refused to awake and let out another snort and continued to sleep. Lucy inched away from him slowly and stood up to peer out the window. Numerous people laden outside the buildings in preparation for the wedding. Flowers, dishes, and several colourful objects caught her attention.

She sighed and shook her head.

It wasn't a dream after all, it was all real. Her eyes trailed over to the box that lay upon the table. After everything Sting had done, apparently, he had come back to her to wed her. She could slightly remember a few of the memories, but it was not enough to send daggers into her heart. But in the end, all her fighting had been for nothing. Sting promised to abandon sailing, but would this guild really allow him to stop plundering? To let their best member become a married man? There were too many un-assurances, and after yesterday's murder attempt; it would not be the last. Clad in a dress that was laid out upon the chair for her, Lucy stood in front of the mirror. With a final glance toward Sting's sleeping body, she left for a walk in the halls.

"Morning Ma'am!" A cheerful voice greeted her immediately and she stared in surprise. A man with bright pink hair adorned in servant's clothes shuffled to her side. Numerous plates covered the majority of his face from her but his smile was interesting.

"Good morning." She smiled back and tilted her head.

"Wouldn't a cart be easier to carry all of those?" She questioned but he merely shrugged and continued along his way. She turned the corner and swore she heard the smashing of glass. Lucy shook her head and kept walking. Upon the tan walls, documents of signatures of membership lay. They seemed to go on for miles, these halls. The amount of members was astonishing.

"Oh it's you." A small chirp of a voice caught her attention. Lucy looked forwards again to see the blue haired girl. "Hi there." Lucy responded with a smile and looked toward her curiously.

Within her hands was a bright red box.

"What's that?" She questioned quietly but the girl merely moved the box away from her gaze and behind her back.

"My name is Wendy, pleasure to meet you." She closed her eyes with a smile and bowed her head in greeting.

"Lucy. . ." Lucy stuttered and her face blushed with such a proper greeting.

"Are you excited for your wedding?" Wendy questioned Lucy with a tilt of her head.

"Oh. . .my wedding. . ." Lucy repeated and glanced down at her hands.

" I'm not sure."

Wendy raised a brow and blinked at the opportunity. "Have you heard of Fairy Tail?" Lucy raised her head and looked toward the blue haired girl.

"Yes, but what about it?"

Wendy leaned closer. "If you want to escape, I can help you." Lucy's eyes widened. "But what about Sabertooth?"

"I know your mother, Lucy Heartfillia, she's sent us to save you!"

"Fairy Tail is here?" She whispered in surprise and glanced around.

"Lucy, we'll break you out of here!"

"But I don't know if I want to." She whispered and met the blue haired girl's eyes.

"I think I might love Sting."

"He's a pirate just out to use you for your name!" She moved the box in front of her again.

"Believe me Lucy, your life with Sting will be full of blood and anger, don't forget, he killed your father!" Wendy coughed and moved past her with a sway of her small hips. Lucy's head began to throb and she leaned against the wall with a frown. She was right. Sting had killed her father. With a soft sob she straightened herself out and her frown turned into anger. Regardless of what Sting said, she would go with Fairy Tail and become strong. Strong enough to protect herself. With a heave of air into her lungs she marched back to their room.

This was going to be a hell of a wedding.

* * *

Sting awoke quietly to an empty bed and sleepily looked around questioningly for Lucy until the door opened and she appeared. She looked frustrated but slightly happy; how confusing.

"Lucy, where did you go?" He questioned quietly and she glanced up at him.

"Just for a walk." She whispered and pulled at her hair.

"I supposed I should have someone get me ready for the wedding?" He nodded his head and reached to ring for a bell. "They'll be here shortly."

Sting sat up all the way and just looked at Lucy as she waited.

"You look beautiful." He smiled and his eyes closed in exhaustion. Her cheeks immediately flared and a tall blue haired woman entered the room.

"Lucy-san, I'll be your lady in waiting today! My name is Levii!" She bowed her head toward her and Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." She followed her out of the room into a new place filled with bath water and beautiful makeup. A bath hall, she assumed.

"You must have had a terrible night." Levi sighed and observed the appearance of her skin and hair.

"Terrible week." She laughed to herself and looked at her hands still covered in a little dried blood from yesterday's incident.

"It will be better. . ." The woman promised and touched her fingers into the bath water. "Let me help you get undressed." She mumbled and reached behind Lucy to undo the strings on her dress. WIth assistance, Lucy's feet hit the warm water and instantly relief flooded her skin. The grim from the ship and everything else finally clearing from her. A new beginning, she felt it symbolized. Levi reached down for a mason jar to slide it within the water and cascade the falls through her hair to remove the dirt. "I've heard you have been sailing with Sting." She brought up and ran her fingers through Lucy's hair. "How was that?"

"Hell." Lucy answered honestly and Levi laughed. Soap bubbles erupted from the water when the bar sank from Lucy's hands. Steam clouded her vision and she closed her eyes.

"You'll be freed soon enough." Levi promised and washed the last of the blood from her neck and shoulders.

"It seems like a Fairy Tail." Lucy whispered quietly in code, understanding that this was another loving character from that guild. "It is, and it is magical." Levi muttered. "Your mother cares for you greatly and has been in despair since you've disappeared." Levi lowered her eyes.

"She's waiting at Fairy Tail to be reunited with you." Lucy's heart jumped in her chest.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Sting paced briskly back and forth in the hallway while a few of his friends trotted nearby him to finish perfecting his appearance.

"Would you stand still?" One growled and grabbed at Sting's shoulder but jerked away when he received a killer look.

"Something doesn't feel right." He mumbled under his breath with a raised brow and glared to the men surrounding him.

"Make sure the wedding is guarded. . .I sense we are going to have a few objectors." One of the men tipped his hat with a wide brimmed smile. "Certainly, I thought I smelt a fairy." He whispered as a string of magic crept through the air around him in a musical attire.

"We will guard your fiancee well, Captain." He nodded grimly and tapped his hand angrily against the door with his knuckles.

"Are you done in there yet?" He sighed when at last the door opened to reveal a flustered Levi. "Where is Lucy?" He questioned and peered past her shoulder through the crack.

"It's tradition that the groom never see the husband!" Levi tried to keep the door shut but Sting shoved her back with brute strength; only to have his breath stolen away.

Lucy stood toward the window not glancing in Sting's direction; her eyes far away. But she was beautiful. He wandered a few steps forward lost for words at Lucy's luxurious locks cleaned and cut to resemble golden braids spiralled up into an interesting style. Her pale blue gown clung in all the right angles to her body and seemed perfect for her. Her skin pale and luminous like the moon.

"Lucy. . ." Sting managed to say until she turned to face him. "Y-you. . .you clean up well." She smiled faintly and raised her hand to him just as the bell tower behind her began to clang.

"You still haven't asked me to marry you." She spoke jokingly to him, the fresh air causing the room to seem less dull around them. Levi stared from afar at Lucy's actions- she poised so well for someone whom had lost so much.

Sting opened his mouth to reply but decided it would be best to reach into his vest and withdraw the small box he had offered to her earlier. He knelt down slowly upon one knee, and Lucy couldn't help but stare into his glittering orbs. Sting was so handsome today with attire she could never have imagined upon him.

"Lucy Heartfillia. . .would you marry me?" His voice crept from his lips slow and confident, and a smile appeared so genuine on his face that she nodded her head.

"Yes, yes I will." She smiled and allowed him to slide the pearl encrusted ring upon her finger. A single tear slipped down the side of her face surprisingly, almost like she was happy he would be so affectionate toward her.

Sting rose to his full height and leaned down to scoop Lucy up within a hug. She pressed against him with a smile, but when she opened her eyes she saw Levi staring at her confused. She shook her head toward her and pressed her face into Sting's shoulder to breath him in.

She had decided with his final act of love. . .that she would marry him. But she felt as though it would not be that easy.

* * *

"Breath Lucy breath. . .breath." She felt her heart pounding in her chest as the music cued up again. She could hear the voices of numerous people inside the chapel whispering and quieting down. The smell of flowers was all around her and when the doors swung wide. . .the view of hundreds of Sabertooth members met her eyes. She slowly stepped forwards toward Sting. . .he enchanted her from afar. Her heart fluttered at the thought of being married to this man and all the adventures that would come her way. But it shuttered of the idea of what Levi had told her. . .and she wondered if it was her choice to return to her mother or not.

"M'lady you left without me." A voice summoned her and when Lucy turned around to see who spoke up. A tall woman with long red hair and a matching blue gown was smiling at her holding a thin bouquet in her fingers. That smile she would have known anywhere.

". . .Erza?" She questioned in surprise and dropped her flowers to the floor. Erza nodded and reached forward withdraw a sword from her back that was hidden carefully within the folds of her dress. A breath of flames scattered several of the guests and sent Lucy cowering backwards in fear. An unknown man scooped her figure up within his arms and brought her away from the fire and smoke. His hair was dark and she hollered and kicked to escape. "Lucy!" She heard Sting scream for her as a wave of magic scoured past the members and she suddenly felt sleepy. The last thing she remembered was a man breathing fire from his lips, a gunshot, and Sting hollering out for her!


	8. The Unexpected Hero

"Lucy!" Sting hollered into the smoke and flames that towered within the church halls. He pushed past several of the guests to glare toward the man with terrible pink hair. He searched through the scorched flags and benches and leaped over a few fallen bodies. "Lucy!" He shouted again and caught sight of Lucy's limp body within a stranger's arms. A pang of jealousy slashed through his mind followed with a punch of anger. He growled and began to chase after them before he was cut off by another breath of flames that erupted before him. He turned his head to snarl toward the pink haired mage.

The man laughed and cracked his knuckles loudly. The insignia of Fairy Tail clung to his arms and a long wicked smile crept to his lips.

Sting frowned and straightened his back, a flare of lightning crackled in the sky behind him. The wide open doors sent a gust of wind tumbling through the guests as they scattered for safety. Several of the most prominent guards of Sabertooth lay upon the ground around a long haired woman. A bright red colour that was deadly but beautiful against the burned flowers and debris that lay about the cobblestoned floor. A few rose petals danced about his feet as he arched his back in preparation to attack the intruders.

"What have you done with her?" He growled between his teeth. An implication of a threat was near and it was clear that tension was high between the three people that now stood in the room.

"We can't let you leave." The pink haired man announced cheerfully and coughed into the air with a puff of smoke. Erza slammed her blade into the ground, scattering the dogtag of a fallen Sabertooth warrior. "Hmm.. . .he looks familiar." She tilted her head with a frown as she attempted to see past those empty blue eyes.

"Oh. I know." She yanked her sword from the broken stone. "You're the brat that stole my ship." Sting loosened his tie and tossed his jacket to the side into the ashes as Natsu breathed in deeply; his cheeks expanding.

"Stop talking and fight me!" He shouted and raised his hands upwards as an explosion of lightning melted into his fingertips and enlightened the room.

 _He was angry . . he could feel it dwell within him. . .the beast.. . it roared and forced him to his knees._

" _They took Lucy. ." A voice whispered in his mind as an overwhelming pulse of energy channeled into his body. He closed his eyes and growled from the stress as white light erupted from his surroundings._

"Dragonforce." Sting spoke and small white tufts of scales blossomed upon his cheeks. Erza and Natsu covered their eyes from the light but prepared to fight. He tilted his head back in a tremendous roar and lunged towards Erza and Natsu with a swung back fist; his eyes lusting for blood.

Erza raised her blade and equipped into her armor within moments. Her sword parried up against the outstretched scales upon his arms and hands. It sent her blade spiralling backwards and she blocked his next attack with her forearm and was forced backwards several steps. Erza's eyes widened as the dragon slayer approached her again but was stopped once more by a blow from Natsu. Natsu stole away Sting's attention from her and she darted away to the back of the room to catch her breath. What magic was this? Where had it come from? Natsu blew a large explosion of flames into Sting's direction only to have them be lost within the walls and Sting erupt through the smoke to attack Natsu. He growled loudly and shouted something that sounded like "holy ray." Erza's eyes widened as Natsu's body hit the ground with a heavy thud after a large bolt of lightening shrouded the room in dust. She equipped to her next blade and several swords appeared within the air around her as Natsu struggled to his feet beside her.

"Who do you think you are!" He shouted towards Sting, but Sting remained silent to their cat calls and rounded them once more. Within a dash of magic he landed another striking blow against Natsu that sent him scuttling against the floor. Erza threw her hand to the side and the swords were sent flying in Sting's direction, he avoided almost all of them; except for one that cut through his left shoulder. But it seemed to Erza that he hadn't even noticed the pain even with the blood that flowed openly from his shoulder. He attacked her again, striking her blade with his open hand that contained a ball of magic. It was as though the magic itself was mocking the place of a sword and she scowled in anger as she was forced to the ground yet again. Natsu attempted once more to gain an upper hand upon Sting from behind but was met with a swift punch to the stomach.

Natsu took his shot at Sting and hit him directly in the cheek. He fell backwards just a few steps and Erza took her chance to slash her blade into his other shoulder. It slunk past the scales and into flesh and Sting howled loudly in pain. He pushed Erza away with a blow of magic. And the battle continued, both parties earning terrible bruises and wounds. Until at last they all held substantial damage and could barely stand. Sting coughed loudly and clutched at his throat as he fell to his knees. Erza approached him slowly and pointed her blade at his throat with a thick smile.  
"It would be an honour to slay the person who was responsible for kidnapping the Princess."

She tilted her head and her armor clanked loudly.

"Her mother has placed a huge sum of jewel for rescuing her, and so it was more than just a personal grudge; believe me."

Sting's gaze flickered between black and yellow as he stared upwards towards the woman with the long red hair. All of a sudden, her smirk went slack and she fell upon the ground before him. Startled he looked up as a new person now stood before him.

"You look like shit." The voice announced and reached forwards to snag his hand within his and yank him to his feet.

". . .Rogue. . ." Sting uttered and noticed the handcuffs that still hung around one of his wrists. "I couldn't let them kill you off, that's my job." He grunted and shrugged Sting's body over his shoulder more to take the weight onto him.

"They've . ..they have Lucy. . " He uttered and his eyes began to grow heavy, he could have sworn that one of his knees was too heavily abused to walk on. He yelped in pain as Rogue touched his bloodied shoulders.

Rogue seemed not to mind that Sting was injured but just set him down. Sting glanced back to see both Natsu and Erza seemingly unconscious on the ground.

He felt his eyes grow heavy and rested his head against the wall behind him where Rogue had set him.

"We'll have to get her back." Rogue stated and began to strip Sting's shirt from his shoulders to make bandages for his wounds. He didn't have any type of medical equipment and so a temporary fix would be needed before going to the ship. "They all left. .. " Sting answered with a frown.  
"They were all beaten. . .except for the master, he escaped." Rogue stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was watching from afar, but I didn't expect this to happen."

Sting kept his eyes closed as lights of blue traveled across his black vision. "How did you escape?" His voice rasped within his throat.

"I just have a way with shadows, that's all." He replied, and Sting nodded lightly. Once he had finished he slung Sting over his shoulders once more. Although Rogue was boney in appearance, he still was stronger than Sting for the time being. The pair walked in silence except for the occasional grunt of pain from Sting as one of his wounds was jostled.

The ship came into sight and Sting sighed in relief. A few of the men crept down from the boardwalk to grasp their captain and bring him aboard. They looked at Rogue questioningly but didn't ask a single question and welcomed him aboard. The crew mates made Sting as comfortable as they possible could within his cabin.

Sting glanced over towards the table with the map upon it with the knife through Fairy Tail where he had once threatened Lucy. He closed his eyes in regret. The more minutes went by, the more he noticed things that she had touched. In the corner of the room lay the boyish clothes that she had thrown such a fit about. A upturned book lay open near the chair that she had always sat upon. Tears threatened to fall from his bruised eye but he closed them to not seem foolish to the men.

"Where have they gone, Rogue?" Sting questioned quietly before continuing.

"Wherever they have gone, we need to retrieve her." he opened his eyes to stare toward his brother. "Please."

The men stared at him quizzically and one of the men named Bard began to mumble under his breath to another crew mate.

"Lead these men in the right direction Rogue, I was wrong to have forced you into the hull. . .You are the Captain. And right now, we need to secure the Master Ship Builder." Rogue nodded his head but raised a brow.

"You mean, retrieve your wife?" Sting laughed and let his head fall against the pillow.  
"Fiancee."

"Ricardo could you tend to his wounds?" Rogue whispered and turned to exit the room.

"Rogue." Sting muttered as he sat up slowly and closed one of his eyes in pain.

"Thank you." Rogue nodded and continued to leave the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A fresh breath of cold air pressed against her cheek and caused her eyes to slowly flicker open. "I think the spell has worn off. . ." a smooth voice caressed her ears and her eyes focused and she turned her head to the left. "She's been asleep for a while. . ." Another voice met her ears, a hand ran itself through her hair lovingly and she glanced upwards to see who was touching her.

A half naked man sat at her side and the familiar sloosh of waves was ever present in her ears yet again.

She was slow to register what was going on soon blinked quizzically. She shot up away from the man and backed up as far onto the deck as she could away from him. Her dress was torn and full of ashes and she looked around at her surroundings. "Where is Sting?" She asked outloud and for a moment seemed confused. The black haired man approached her again but she peered over the side of the deck in all directions looking for his ship, his blonde hair, or any indication of a scent. He finally got to her side and muttered something about his name being Gray and how it was an honor to meet her. But she erupted into a mess of tears before he could say anything else and his shoulder ended up being a tissue for the next few minutes. She complained about how Sting was a horrible person but she complained how nice he was to her and how he treated her. She sneezed sat up to stare at the clouds blankly, her cheeks flushed from the emotions that ran from her.

". . .sorry. . " She muttered awkwardly and went quiet. The blue haired girl that she had seen earlier within the Sabertooth was staring blankly at her with a slight smile. The three of them sat awkwardly as the wind tossed through her hair.

"What happened?" She whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Well. . ." The blue haired girl named Wendy spoke up. "We were sent to rescue you, regardless of your choice. . ." She squeaked out quietly. Lucy nodded her head.

She pulled her knees to her chest and lowered her forehead to her knees. The black haired man named Gray had reached out his fingers to touch her shoulder but decided it was best to stand up and walk away. He turned his head to look at her once more before glancing back out toward the water. He wondered where Erza and Natsu were and what they were up to. Did Lucy know of her connection to Fairy Tail? He wondered many things about this strange new woman; she was interesting.

He remembered back to when he was young when he had first met her. She was so young and full of life. He smiled to himself and rested his elbows against the side rail and stared off into the sea. Maybe he would say something to her after a while, but for right now, she was too stressed.

* * *

Sting sat still on the edge of his bed. According to the man that had attended to him, he had two cracked ribs, a damaged shoulder, bruised tissue around his knee, his left eye was enveloped in a furious red bruise. He simply sat by himself reflecting on all the events that had happened. Rogue had told them that it was best that they head in the direction of Fairy Tail where Lucy was most likely being taken. Natsu and Erza had fled from the Sabertooth territory by the skin of their teeth, caught a ride with a merchant to Fairy Tail; it was rumored. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, his chest moving with such effort not to damage his ribs more than they already were. He moved closer to the mirror in the corner of the room to observe his appearance. He had seen Lucy do this many times while she was here, her scent still lingered in this room. He lowered his eyes when a small book under the still of the mirror caught his attention. It was tiny with jagged pages that were bound together sharply. As he flipped it open his eyes caught sight of the neat slanted writing. Was this Lucy's writing?

He crept over to his bed once more and opened the book slowly to read the first page.

" _In all my dreams I had never supposed that I would have had the opportunity to sail the seas upon the ships that moved in and out of the harbor. I remained within a daze, a daze where everything I knew and loved had been lost. My father was a stubborn, harsh man. But my mother balanced out the equation and soothed the demons that lived within his belly. They loved me, although they struggled to show it sometimes. But I had never said I loved them. . . and I regret that to the bottom of my heart. Perhaps I will see my mother again, but I will never be able to embrace my father. Never. It has been two days since my imprisonment. The pirate known as Sting harasses me day in and day out to 'fix' his ships. In actuality, I know that he is planning to attack another land, and in order to do so- he will need the speed of magic to avoid their traps. Because the group he wants to attack, is a magic land. He had killed father and Laxus in cold blood- and God knows only how many men of our family. I will never help him, even if he does put my life at risk. For the good of all people, I sacrifice my life."_

He laughed outloud to himself, was he really that terrible to her? He pulled out his own ink and quill and shuffled to the back of the journal to write his own entry.

* * *

Hoped you liked the update c: review for more chapters!


End file.
